fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is a quest in Fable II. Walkthrough Speak to the ghost. He/She will tell you how he/she was abandoned by his/her love on their wedding day. The ghost will tell you to go and convince their still living ex to fall in love with you and then give them a rejection note right before the wedding, so that they can feel what the ghost felt. The ghost will give you a book teaching you how to use the seduce expression. Travel to Bowerstone and find a boy/girl named Alex and get him/her to fall in love with you. You then have the option to marry him/her or give him/her the rejection note. Marrying them will get you good points and giving them the note will get you evil points. Alex ends up killing him/herself if given the note. If you give them the note, when you return to the ghost, the ghost of Alex will also appear. Alex tells the ghost how they felt awful about what happened, and they understand how the ghost feels now. The ghost starts to tell Alex that maybe they can find happiness together in the afterlife. Then Alex notices you, and realizes that the whole thing was the ghost's revenge. Alex runs away crying that they never want to see either of you again. 100 Good can also be achieved for completing the marriage. Logbook Information Description: Speak to the ghost of a jilted lover and become its instrument of vengeance. Conclusion: Good: And then you lived happily ever after... Well, you've made a step in the right direction anyway. Evil: Do you enjoy breaking hearts? Destroying lives? If so, well done! You're one nasty piece of work. Notes *If your hero character is female, the ghost will be female and the living person will be male. If your hero character is male, then the ghost will be male and the living person will be female. In both cases, the name of the living person will be Alex. *WARNING: If Alex dies before you marry him/her (when moving to another town for instance), the game will treat it as if you presented the note to them. If you want to avoid the bad points, marry him/her, then move. *Occasionally, due to a glitch, if you give Alex the rejection note he/she will in some instances appear after the quest and continue to ask you to marry him/her. This resurrected Alex will not follow you and sometimes won't respond to a proposal. They can still be killed, however. *Sometimes, Alex's appearance is randomly generated. Once, you can see her/him with blonde hair and the next, you can see her/him with brown hair. This only happens if you do the same mission, but with two different profiles or Heroes. *If you marry Alex and take him/her with you when you talk to the ghost, he/she will die when the conversation is over. *You can kill Alex instead of seducing him/her, and still get the evil ending. With an additional 30 evil points. *If you chose to marry Alex and then sacrifice him/her to the Temple of Shadows before turning in the quest, it will render the quest uncompleteable. Category:Fable II Quests